


guess who's coming to dinner

by freedomatsea



Series: Hell's Kitchen Universe Pieces [29]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cowgirl Position, F/M, One of the most uncomfortable dinners ever, Smut, a little bit of, domestic!Frank - Freeform, don't let Foggy drink, i totally led in with those tags oops, it ends in smut okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within 'penny for your thoughts' verse. Foggy thinks it's Stockholm Syndrome. Frank thinks he's full of shit. Karen knows she has him whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guess who's coming to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'd like to thank my amazing best friend for listening to my worries about this fic and all others. I'd also like to say that you're more than welcome to leave prompts in the comments - I've got a good muse for these two! I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> *NOTE* This is part of the 'penny for your thoughts' verse. There's some stuff you won't get if you haven't read the others in this series!

“So are you and Frank still…?”

“Yeah.” Karen’s brows knit together. “Why?”

“You’re getting sloppy.”

“I am not!” She scoffed.

“You got a front page spread on a murder that happened barely half an hour after a guy was _gunned down_ , Karen. It looks bad.” Foggy shook his head. “I’m just saying, it raised my eyebrows. It was too well researched and thought out to be a spur-of-the-moment write up.”

“I-…” Karen sighed, looking down at her cup of coffee. “I might have had prior knowledge to it happening.”

“Are you _helping_ him do it now? Oh my God Karen! I’ve tried to stay out of this, maybe for too long, but… Matt and I _are_ worried about you. I’m not surprised. It was only a matter of time really. Is he using you for research material?”

“No one is _using_ me. I’m no one’s secretary anymore.” Karen bit out, rolling her eyes. “I can’t help the fact that I agree with what he does. Besides, no one _actually_ thinks the Punisher is still alive. Everyone brands the murders as copycats… they’re spread out far enough.”

Foggy snorted, “ _You_ brand them as copycats Karen. You work at a pretty respected newspaper and you’re constantly spinning these stories about copycat killers. One of these days someone’s going to catch on.” He leaned across the table, dropping his voice low. “You know you can trust Matt and me. We only have the best in mind for you. You can call us whenever you need us.”

“ _Wow_.” Karen pushed her fingers through her hair, resting her elbow on the table. “I don’t need Nelson and Murdock, White Knights, coming to save me. Alright? What he does isn’t enough Foggy. Don’t sit here and lie and tell me it _is_. Fisk gets out of jail in a handful of months and I’m almost certain Matt is shitting himself in fear of the day that he _does_ get out and comes after _you_ first. Hell, he might even come after me too. I’m sure he’s not done trying to tear me apart and rip me to shreds. Especially since I worked for the two of you. But I think I’m safe. I have Frank. You… Well, you have a good Catholic altar boy who only packs a punch.”

“Is that why you’re with Frank, because you need protection? You know, the police have a whole little outfit that can cover you when Fisk gets out.”

“I don’t trust the police.” Karen said with a shake of her head. “I mean, I do. They do they’re best, but… Frank’s been behind bars and he’s seen that a lot of them bow to Fisk.” She shuddered. “I’m not looking to be another one of his victims.”

“If word gets out that you’re…Frank Castle’s _girl_ you’re going to be someone’s victim.” Foggy retorted, keeping his voice quiet despite the impassioned tone in his words. “I thought you would have seen reason by now. That this would have run its course.”

Karen laughed, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest. “That’s not going to happen.”

“You know, you hear about these situations and you _never_ think you’re going to know someone in one.”

Karen’s expression dropped and she leaned forward again. “I’m not _in_ some sort of ‘situation’, Foggy. What are you even trying to say?”

“Like Stockholm Syndrome. I’ve worked cases with that and honestly, you always came to mind.”

“Whoa, whoa. _Wait_.” Karen stared at Foggy in utter disgust. “You have a really _really_ skewed impression of my relationship with Frank. He and I are on completely level ground. Honestly, some might say I have him whipped, but let’s not go _there_.” She shook her head. “I’m actually really offended that you would think that… He might be a murderer, but he’s a _good_ man.”

“Good men don’t _murder_ , Karen.” Foggy insisted. He was pushing his luck. “Look, Karen, I’m just worried about you. You go for weeks without communicating with me or Matt – hell, sometimes you won’t even answer Matt for _months_. You skip nights out at Josie’s. You’re aiding his _pursuits_. I see big giant red flags _everywhere_!”

“It’s not like that Foggy.”

“It’s not like that because you’re on the inside of that.” Foggy pressed. “Karen, he was shot in the head, things can’t be right. No matter how good and wonderful he was _before_ that, you only know from his stories about before his injury.”

Karen grabbed her purse, her fingers trembling she was so angry at what he was saying. “I also know because I live with him, Foggy.” She wrenched her wallet out and threw down the money for her coffee. “We have dinner together at least four times a week. We sit, we talk, we laugh. He’s actually _really_ funny. Especially after a beer when he loosens up a bit. He listens to me. _Really_ listens to me. And it might come as a surprise, but he’s the biggest fucking cuddler in all of New York City, maybe even the state. But it’s a hell of a lot healthier than that brief stupid thing with Matt, because Frank doesn’t lie to me. I don’t lie to him.”

Foggy stared at her, mouth agape as he searched for the right words to say. She didn’t give him a chance, because she was out the diner and across the street, hailing a cab. She didn’t want to look like an idiot, breaking down because of what he’d said to her. She had thought, pretty in vain clearly, that he’d be the understanding one. But she should have known better. Despite how often Matt abused their friendship, Foggy always went crawling back to him, like he just couldn’t wait for his next dose of shitty friendship.

Karen pulled her phone out of her pocket.

            Where are you?

            **Artichoke:** I’m city side. You ok?

Yeah.  
No. Can you come by?

            **Artichoke:** Your lunch go bad?  
            **Artichoke:** Yeah, I’ll be over in twenty.

            Bingo. Sometimes I fucking hate Foggy. Be careful.

            **Artichoke:** You too. I’ll see you soon. Make some coffee.

She pocketed her phone as her cab finally pulled up.

***

“Am I going to have to kill him?”

Karen jumped as she walked through her front door. “ _Shit_. I wasn’t expecting you to beat me here.” She laughed, clutching at her chest as she shut her door and locked it securely. “I mean, I’d really like it if you didn’t. But he was a real asshole today.” She hung up her purse and coat on the rack, stepping further into her apartment.

“Have you been crying?”

She sniffed, rubbing under her eyes. “Do I look like I have? Is my mascara running?”

“C’mere.” Frank gestured for her. “Did he make you cry?”

“Yeah.” Karen sank into his embrace, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “He pushed just hard enough and made me cry. I got out of there before he saw he did.” Frank held her a little tighter. “It just pissed me off.”

“What did he say?”

Karen pulled back to look at him, resting her hands on his biceps. “It’s going to piss you off more than it pissed me off.”

“Tell me.”

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. “He insinuated that this isn’t a healthy relationship. I realize it’s not perfect, by any means. But he was acting like I was in some abusive, manipulative, mind altering relationship.”

Frank stilled, his lips drawing into a thin line. “Bullshit. You can tell me to get out of here at any moment and I’ll go and never come back.”

“I know.” She lifted her hands to cup his cheeks. “I _know._ I don’t want you to go, though. I’m happy. He just has it in his mind that there’s something wrong with this and I’m some victim and I hate it. I hate that he sees something I cherish and see the good in and he twists it into something _bad_.”

“I’d say Red has something to do with that.”

“Probably.” She sighed heavily, shaking her head. “He also thinks we aren’t being careful enough. To some extent, I agree but I didn’t let him hear that. The McGrody article was careless, but what’s done is done. I’m not jumping the gun next time.” Karen rested her forehead against his shoulder. “I don’t want to ruin this for the sake of an article.”

Frank rubbed her back. “You don’t feel like any of what he said. Do you?”

She shook her head. “No. Hell, no. He just sees you as the Frank Castle he represented in the courtroom. He thinks you’re brain damaged and different than you were before that day. He thinks I’ve lost it. That this is Stockholm Syndrome and I need someone to save me.”

“Fuck him.” Frank grunted out. “I ain’t like that. I wouldn’t live with myself if I were like that. Fuck. I’d put a bullet in my own head before I raised a hand against a woman I was with. Or _any_ woman for that matter.” He muttered something that sounded like ripping Foggy apart limb by limb, which didn’t surprise Karen at all.

“I know.” She brushed her fingers over his lips. “Don’t worry, I don’t share his thoughts. I know you’re not like that. You aren’t going to hurt me. Not like that.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. “I just wish he could understand that.”

Frank exhaled heavily. “They need to stay out of our life.”

Karen nodded. “Easier said than done. If I pull away completely, I’m afraid Foggy might think he’s saving the day by telling authorities that you’re alive and _here_.” She covered her face, feeling fresh, hot tears pricking at her eyes. “If you go back to jail, I’m afraid you won’t be able to get out again. Not alive.”

“I ain’t going back to jail. I won’t let ‘em take me.” Frank assured her, his hands at her hips. “I’ll lay low for a couple weeks. Swallow my pride and let the damn devil clean up the city his own way.”

Karen smiled a little. “That’s good. It’ll let the questions die down for a while. Save our asses a little longer.” She closed her eyes. “I really fucked up submitting that when I did. But I was just _so_ excited to beat out the other papers. It was good, factual, well researched information too… It looked suspicious. Goddammit.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about this, Karen.” Frank pulled her to his chest, “We’re gonna be fine. I’m gonna make sure of it.”

“I hope so.” Karen pulled away from him, her arms curling around herself. “You said you wanted coffee, right?” She swallowed thickly, “I’m sure you have other stuff to do today. You don’t have to spend the whole day. I’m just going to…  I have stuff I need to write. And I think I’m going to bake something. Do you like brownies?”

“I love brownies.” Frank answered, following her into the kitchen. “If you want me to stay, I can stay though. I don’t have anywhere I need to be if I’m gonna lay low.” She could feel his gaze on the back of her head. “You alright, ma’am?”

Karen smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ears, glancing back over her shoulder at him. “I’m _okay_. I’m just processing.” She sighed. “I want you to stay. As long as I can keep you here.”

“You know, I might’ve been shipped out to some god forsaken desert for a good portion of my marriage, but I _was_ married and I know that baking is a tell-all cue for an upset woman.” Frank said firmly, “Talk to me Karen.”

She whirled around to face him. “I feel like I have two worlds hovering at either side of me and I keep trying to make them meet and it’s like cataclysmic levels of drama every damn time. They’re the only goddamn people who will understand _this_. But I can’t have my friends and the man I love too.” Karen’s eyes widened when the words slipped out of her mouth so naturally. “ _Shit_.” 

Frank’s Adam’s Apple bobbed as he stared at her. He looked like he’d been shot out of a gun. “ _Karen_.”

“I’m sorry.” Karen whispered, covering her mouth in embarrassment. “That’s not… I mean it is… But…”

Frank seemed a little unsteady on his feet and his eyes flickered around the room. “Shit, Karen… See, now I can hurt you.”

Karen blinked back tears. She felt like a blubbering mess and she _hated_ it. She understood what he meant, of course she did. He’d said a rather impassioned speech about love and holding on and getting hurt at the diner. “I understand if you don’t feel the same –”

Frank held up his hand. “ _No_. I do. I feel the same way.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, meeting her eyes. “I’ve been lying to myself about it. But I do.” Frank smiled at her.

Karen stepped closer and kissed him soundly on the lips. It was a relief to know that he felt the same way. She would have been _fine_ if he didn’t. She understood that. She would have respected it. She would have _never_ pushed him into admitting words he didn’t mean.

She pulled back from the kiss with an arched brow. “Did you stop smoking?”

Frank laughed. “Yeah? Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Karen smiled at him. “It was.” She brushed her fingers over the rises of his cheekbones. “It is. That stuff’s terrible for you.”

He shrugged. “It was just something to do to pass the time.” Frank tucked her hair behind her ears. “Now I’ve got you to pass the time with.”

“I thought you were going to say you have me to _do_.” Laughter bubbled out of Karen and she grinned at him.

“Isn’t that what I said?” He teased, pulling her closer to him.

Karen narrowed her eyes at him. “Well I hope I’m more than just _passing the time_.” She teased, her gaze flickering to his lips before she leaned in to kiss him again. “Thank you though.”

“For what?”

“Not freaking out on me.” She laughed nervously. “I was worried that you’d bail if I ever said those words.”

Frank frowned. “You thought I’d bail?”

“Yeah.” Karen ran a finger over the crease between his brows. “I wouldn’t have held it against you. God, no. You can’t blame me for thinking it would happen, either… You still disappear for a week or two at a time and come back with fading bruises and reset bones. You mention how dangerous _this_ is for me all the time and how I deserve better. I didn’t think you’d ever admit to having feelings for me.”

“You were wrong.” Frank mumbled. “I ain’t fucking you just for shits and giggles. Playing house for the thrill of it. I’m here because I love you.”

Karen blinked at him. “You really have no idea how good it feels to hear that.”

Frank chuckled, “I think I do. I’d pretty well convinced myself that the ole ticker wasn’t gonna be fit for love anymore.” He shook his head. “It was just a flutter at first. A sort of warmth. I realized what it was and it scared the shit out of me. I care a lot about you Karen.”

She spread her fingers over his shoulders, running her hands over his chest, before she hugged him tightly. “I care a lot about you too Frank.”

Frank kissed the side of her head, running his hands over the small of her back. They were quiet for a long time before he spoke. “I want you to invite them over.”

“What?”

“For dinner. Something nice.” Frank pulled back from the hug and took her hands into his. “Both of ‘em. I want them to come over here and see that you and me have a real nice thing going. I’ll even help cook something.”

Karen laughed, squeezing his hands. “No. _No_. You don’t have to cook. I can fix something up.” She couldn’t believe he was offering this suggestion. Even after the conversation she’d had with Foggy, she still wanted to _try_ with them. “I mean you’ve lived from all of my meals, I’m sure I can whip up something fit for four. Spaghetti and meatballs.”

Frank grinned. “With the garlic bread you almost burnt last time?”

“Yes with _that_ garlic bread. Only this time try not to distract me after I put it in!” She wiggled one of her hands loose and shoved at his chest. “You can clean. I’ll cook.” She was beaming. There was every chance that Foggy would look at this as an opportunity to do an intervention, but it was her chance to show off that what she and Frank had was _really_ good. “I’ll text them both. Do you want to do it tonight?”

“Do you have everything you need?”

“I think I need tomatoes. I can tell them to come early and we can entertain them while I cook?” Karen suggested, leaning in to steal another kiss. “Thank you for giving them another chance.”

“Let’s show them what ya have with the man you love.” Frank remarked with a wry grin. “It’ll be good. I’ll be minding my ps and qs with Red.” He winked at her.

Karen moved to get her phone out of her purse, shooting a text message to both of them.

            How would the two of you like to come dinner?

            **Foggy:** With him?

            Yes, with Frank. We want to invite you both over.  
            Matt?

            **Foggy:** He’s answering.

            **Matt:** Do you think this is wise?

            Oh, you’re together.

            **Foggy:** Yeah.

            Yes, I think it’s wise. Can you pick me up tomatoes?

            **Foggy:** Are you going to throw them at us?

            ;)

            **Matt:** We’ll be there in twenty.

            Let’s just have a nice dinner. Mmkay?  
            We’ll see you both then.

“Well, it’s done. I hope you don’t change your mind.” Karen sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I really do appreciate this. I don’t want all of us to be at war with each other.”

“Red and I will always be on opposing sides to that war, but… I’ll make nice for you.”

“Thank you.” Karen pursed her lips, looking towards the kitchen. “I think I have nice stuff. Like a tablecloth and placemats… They might be in the boxes from when I moved. Could you look for that for me?”

“Yeah.” Frank nodded, moving towards the hallway with Mack at his heels. “You know if my suit is here or at the shack?”

“It’s in the closet, in the back behind my red dress.” Karen replied, recalling where she’d hid it. “You’re wearing a suit?”

“I want to look my best.” Frank called from the bedroom.

“For Foggy?”

Frank came back out with the box of tablecloths and placemats. “I found the suit too. You should wear that dress.”

“What is this, a double date with Foggy and Matt?” Karen laughed, taking the box from him. “Foggy is actually seeing someone. Her name is Marci.”

“That is _not_ what I meant.” Frank chuckled, rolling his eyes. “How long did they give anyways?”

“Fifteen minutes now.” Karen said over her shoulder as she dropped the box down onto the counter. “I should probably get ready too. We can set all this up when they get here.” She grimaced as she looked back at him. “I’ve never really thrown a party like this before. This is nerve-racking.”

“You’ll be fine.” Frank assured her, nodding his head towards the bedroom. “C’mon. Let’s get ready.”

Karen’s hands went to her hips. “You just want to see me get undressed.” She teased, following him into the bedroom despite her playful protests. “We don’t have time.”

Frank held up his hands and laughed. “I wasn’t suggesting.”

“ _Mhm_.” She unbuttoned her blouse, giving him a sidelong look. “Are you _really_ gonna wear a suit?”

“I don’t think I’ll impress them in a tee-shirt and cargo pants.” Frank huffed. “Besides, when else am I gonna use this thing?” He gestured towards the suit. “I want them to know that I’m not sitting around your place covered in blood.”

“Not that it matters to me.” Karen smiled a little as she took the red dress of the hanger, stepping into it. “Can you zip for me?”

“Always.” Frank brushed her hair out of the way and zipped the dress for her, “This color suits you.”

“It’ll look nice with your suit.” Karen told him, turning around to face him, straightening the collar of his shirt. “Are you prepared to help me cook? I’m gonna need your help.”

Frank cracked a smile. “I’ll do whatever you need.” He leaned in and kissed her gently. “Not that I want their approval, but I want ‘em to see that I treat you right.”

“You treat me _very_ right.” Karen assured him, throwing her arms over his shoulders, kissing him again. “I think Foggy still sees you as the monster we represented in the courtroom. I think the whole think was a hard pill to swallow for him and he had to pull most of the weight. Matt… well we know how he sees you.”

“Much the same.”

“But they don’t get to see that you aren’t _really_ a monster. You’re not some psycho killer.” She blew out a breath. “They just think I’m crazy. I don’t get why it was _okay_ for me to date Matt, when he’s _essentially_ killed people in his own way. I’m pretty sure some of his victims end up vegetables when he gets done with them. But you kill a few… _dozen_ and suddenly I shouldn’t want to hold your hand.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna get fired up about this before they even get here.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re still pleading my case all these months later.”

“They probably think I’m certifiable.” Karen ran her fingers through her hair, looking in the full length mirror on the back of the door. “Good enough?”

“You look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Her cheeks went bright red. No matter how many times she’d heard that, it still made her blush. “You look pretty handsome in that suit, you know.”

Frank chuckled, grabbing the jacket and pulling it on. “Last time I wore a suit was for the trial.” He said, glancing at his reflection in the mirror. “Feel like I’m going to trial too.”

“I really hope this goes well.” Karen sighed, moving to stand beside him in the mirror. “It changes nothing about the way I feel, but... I’d like both important parts of my life to at least be civil. I still can’t believe Foggy pulled out Stockholm Syndrome on me!”

Frank curled his arm around her waist, drawing her into his side closer. His eyes held hers in their reflection. “He should see tonight that you’ve got me wrapped around your finger.” He teased.

“I told him I had you whipped.” Karen retorted with a cheeky grin. “I don’t think he believes that little ole me could have the big bad Punisher whipped.” She grabbed his hand and practically dragged her out of him out of the bedroom. “Come on, they’ll be here soon.”

“Do we have wine?”

“There should be a bottle in the wine rack.” Karen told him, letting go of his hand as she moved to get the rest of the linens out of the box.

Frank hummed as he grabbed the bottle of wine and sat it on the counter. “Sounds like they’re here.”

“Huh?” Karen’s eyes widened at the sound of someone knocking at the door. “Damn. What is with you people and your good hearing?” She laughed, moving around the kitchen counter to join him at the door.

Frank pulled it open, wearing an uncomfortable smile. Karen was glued to his side, her own smile a little more genuine.

“Hey guys.” Karen offered, stepping back to give them room to enter. “Here, let me take that.” She said, taking the bag of tomatoes out of Matt’s hand.

“I hope there’s enough.”

“This is perfect. Thank you.”

“Matt.” Frank said gruffly. “Foggy. Good to see the both of you.”

“Likewise.” Matt said, holding his hand out to shake Frank’s hand.

“Nice suit.” Foggy remarked, giving him an approving look, which honestly surprised Karen. Then again, Foggy had been impressed by his suit wearing during the trial too.

“Thank you.” Frank looked towards Karen, a faint smile on his lips. “I wanted to look nice for Karen.”

“I tried to tell him that he didn’t have to get spiffed up for this, but…” Karen laughed, taking the tomatoes out of the bag and laying them on the counter. “There was no convincing him otherwise.”

“How have you been, Karen?” Matt questioned as he made his way into her apartment. She could tell by the way he was acting that he was figuring out the layout of the space with that ridiculous hearing of his. He was probably listening to her heartbeat too. It was a little uneven, she was nervous.

“I’ve been good. _Busy_. Ellison has been handing me articles right and left.”

“You spend an ungodly amount of time in that research room.” Frank commented as he moved to get the pasta out to cook it.

Karen laughed. “Someone here has to pay the rent.” She teased, glancing back at Foggy and Matt. “I’m happy though. Really happy.”

Matt turned towards Foggy’s direction, nodding his head. Karen was certain he was telling Foggy that she wasn’t lying. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.” He rubbed his hands together. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“Didn’t know blind guys were much help.” Frank remarked, mostly under his breath – but Karen knew he _knew_ Matt could hear him.

Karen shot him a look. “After I chop these tomatoes up, you could crush them for me?”

“Sounds easy enough.” Matt said with an easy laugh.

“What about me?”

“Uh.” Karen pursed her lips. “How are you at making garlic bread?”

“Oh God,” Frank laughed. “You afraid you’re going to burn it this time?”

“No! I’m just offering something for him to do.” Karen narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re going to hold the burnt garlic bread over my head forever.”

“I’m just saying,” Frank started as he cracked the pasta into the pot of boiling water. “If my grandma were living and blind she would have been able to catch it before it burnt. No offense Red.”

“None taken.”

“I’m not sure what being blind and burnt bread has to do with each other,” Foggy said, looking between the three parties. “Am I missing something?”

“Frank here was just making fun of the fact that I’m blind,” Matt explained.

“ _Ah_.” Foggy gave Frank a wary look as he picked up a knife for him to use on the bread. “You know, you and weapons… Kinda unnerving.” He took the knife from him, quickly, as if he expected Frank to suddenly stab him with it.

Frank glared. “Don’t worry. Knives aren’t my style.” He looked towards Karen. “Need anymore help?”

“When Matt’s done crushing the tomatoes I’m going to need a saucepan to cook it in. I need onions cut too, but I can do them.” Karen stepped a little closer to Frank and kissed his cheek. “You’re doing great.”

“I’m trying.” Frank said dryly, looking towards Foggy who was still giving him a dirty look.

Karen smiled at him. “Keep at it.” She moved to the fridge to get the meatballs out, which seemed to grab Mack’s attention because he came barreling into the kitchen wagging his tail. “These aren’t for you!” She told him, sitting the meatballs on the counter and getting sandwich meat out of the fridge to feed him.

“You don’t want any, Foggy?” Frank questioned, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

“What?”

“Sandwich meat. Mack’s a real fan of it.”

“Why would I…”

“Oh,” Frank laughed, clearly amused with himself. “I forgot, you aren’t _actually_ Matt’s seeing eye dog.”

“Frank!” Karen chucked the dishrag at him. “Behave yourself.”

Foggy glowered. “Is this Make Fun of Foggy Day?”

“The way I see it,” Frank started. “You make snide remarks to my girlfriend and you get snide remarks made back at you. Turnabout’s fairplay.” He flashed the lawyer a smug grin.

“To be fair,” Matt pointed out. “You do tend to narrate things for me.”

“I do not.”

“You do so.” Karen said with a smirk of her own. “Which is endearing, I guess. You want Matt to see what you see.”

Foggy grabbed Karen’s arm. “What the hell did you tell him I said? Should I look for booby-traps?”

“I told him exactly how this morning went down.” Karen said, giving him a too-sweet smile as she pulled her arm out of his hold. “We thought having you guys over would be good, so you could see how we are together at home.” She looked towards Frank, who actually looked _really_ content with helping cook. As content as he could look, he was always so stiff.

“We’re just worried about you Karen, you can’t blame us for that.”

“I _can_ blame you.” Karen retorted, rolling her eyes. “But I can also show you that everything is fine.” She stepped past Foggy to get the sauce going, only to have Matt cut in front of her to take the pasta off the burner before it boiled over. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem.” Matt said with a small smile, feeling the knob before he turned the temperature down and put the pot back. “Frank, watch your pasta.”

“At least I can _watch_ it.” Frank retorted humorlessly, frowning at Karen who was giving him a look.

“It’s almost as if I’ve never heard a blind joke before.” Matt said dryly, turning towards Frank. “There’s surprisingly few serial killer jokes.”

“But there’s a plethora of Catholic blind guy jokes.” Frank bit out, before muttering something under his breath that clearly pissed Matt off.

“Boys, boys.” Karen said, stepping in between the two of them. “This is _not_ the kitchen to duke it out in. That one is outside.” She pressed her lips together as she met Frank’s gaze. “I thought you were going to behave. Can you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good.”

Matt chuckled. “Foggy, I think she was right. He is whipped.”

“I’m going to rip your arms off Red.”

“ _Frank_!” Karen laughed.

Frank huffed. “I need wine.”

“Yeah, I think you do.” Karen shook her head.

“Does anyone else want some?”

“I’ll take a glass.” Foggy said, putting the finished garlic bread into the oven.

Karen took the pasta off the heat, straining it out in the sink. “I need one too.”

“You’re Foggy’s designated driver right, Matt?” Frank remarked, clearly unable to resist making jokes. “Oh, right…”

“Ha. Ha.” Matt said, moving around the island to the table, sitting down. “Remind me to get you a joke book for the next holiday.”

Karen shot Frank a look. “Can you help me get plates ready?”

“Of course.” Frank said with a small smile, finishing off with the wine and delivering it to the table, before joining Karen.

“Are you going to continue the remarks through dinner?” Karen questioned, as quietly as possible, but she knew Matt could hear.

“Maybe.” He shrugged. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t.”

Karen widened her eyes. “Because I thought you were going to behave.”

“I am.” He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “This is how I’m resisting the urge to punch him in the face.”

“Well, if that’s the tradeoff…” Karen pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “If you stop with the remarks though, there might be something even _better_ in it for you.”

Matt snorted into his glass of wine.

“Stop eavesdropping Matt!” Karen chucked the wine cork at him.

“I can’t help it!”

“Yeah you can.”

“He really can’t.” Foggy said, drinking almost all of his wine in one drink. “Never be his roommate.”

Frank grimaced. “The sock on the doorknob trick never worked with him did it? Bet he’d come right in.”

“It’s not like I could see what he was doing.” Matt retorted, making fun of himself.

“You probably would have gone blind from what you saw.” Frank added, chuckling softly.

“See, look at that. You’re bonding.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Frank gave her a backwards look as he moved to join the other two men at the table.

Karen was impressed that they were able to fall into an easy stream of conversation – at Foggy’s expense, no less. One of them had to be made fun of and she didn’t think either of them were brave enough to make fun of Frank.

Mack had parked himself at Frank’s feet. He knew exactly where to be when dinner was served. She’d caught Frank a dozen times over feeding him under the table, even though he claimed that Karen was the reason he was spoiled.

“You know, I never thought the war would be over for Frank Castle.” Foggy said, well into his third glass of wine.

“What do you mean?” Frank narrowed his eyes.

“Well, you know… It just seemed to me during the trial that this wasn’t _just_ a vendetta for your family. I figured you’d want to clean up the whole city.”

“ _Foggy_.” Karen hissed out as she brought their plates over to the table.

“No, no. This is a valid question, Karen.” Foggy said, looking towards Matt for support, where there was none.

“Frank Castle is dead to the world.” Frank sighed. “What I do now is all I can.”

“Why not come back from the dead?” Foggy questioned. “Say you were hiding out or whatever. Come back with a vengeance.”

Karen sank into the chair beside Frank, keeping herself confined to her little spot. Her head was swimming with the fears she’d already concocted. Frank returning to the publicized life of vengeance. The articles she’d write. The one she’d have stored, ready to go at a second’s notice. His real death. He still bided his time every time he went out. But if all the crime world knew he lived, he’d be dead.

“I don’t wanna go back to prison.” Frank answered with a shrug. “I don’t want to put Karen through that.” He reached for her hand beneath the table.

“Foggy, that’s enough.”  Matt said firmly, when Foggy opened his mouth to protest further. “It’s good that you’ve reined back your evening activities. A little less bloodshed in Hell’s Kitchen is always appreciated.”

Karen squeezed his hand. Frank stared at Matt, before he nodded a little. He had that calculating look on his face, the one where he was looking for weakness or another chance to strike, but he didn’t. He released her hand to pick up his fork, swirling it in the spaghetti.

“Would the two of you ever leave the city? Get some white picket fence somewhere?”

“That’s enough wine for you I think.” Karen remarked, her brows knitting together. “But no. That’s… that’s not something I’ve ever wanted.” She looked to Frank, her lips drawn into a thin line. “Even if we wanted it, it’s not like we could. This is about as domestic as we’ll ever get.” They both knew the longevity of their relationship was limited.

Karen was being honest too. She _didn’t_ want a white picket existence. She didn’t want some house in the suburbs, a gaggle of kids and dogs. She was content in the city. She’d always seen herself living in the city for the rest of her life. Frank, she knew, had already had that life. She’d been in his house. It was everything suburban America had to offer. Sometimes, she thought that’s why they worked so well together. All of the things he’d already had, were things she really had no interest in. Even children. She had no interest in having them.

“I prefer it here in the city,” Frank said, reaching for his glass of wine and taking a sip. “The suburbs ain’t what they’re cracked up to be.” He shrugged, looking to Karen. “I think we’re happy right where we are.”

Karen smiled and nodded. “I know I’m happy.”

“And for the record, Red. I ain’t stopping what I do. I’ve just slowed down to keep a low profile. But that war ain’t over and I won’t stop till every last shitbag in this city is six feet under.” Frank said lowly, his jaw setting hard as he looked towards Matt.

“That’s not fair to Karen.” Foggy interjected.

“I think Karen can decide that for herself.” Karen bit out, kicking Foggy under the table. “You are pushing it. What is your problem?”

“I don’t want to see you hurt.” Foggy said honestly, leaning back in his chair. “It’s hard enough worrying about whether or not Matt’s gonna end up dead on some rooftop somewhere. I hate having to worry about you too.”

“Then don’t worry about me. I can take care of myself. I chose this path. I know what I’m doing.” Karen ran her fingers through her hair with a frustrated sigh. “I hate having to explain myself. I don’t need an intervention. I don’t need someone to save me.”

Frank cleared his throat. “I’ve tried to stay mellow this evening. For Karen’s sake, because fuck knows I don’t care for either of you. But she does. So I have to. But she came home this afternoon, makeup smeared and eyes all red from crying because of your sorry ass, Foggy.” He cracked his knuckles, sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “So I concocted this little plan, for _her_. Because I’d rather eat lead than break bread with either of you. I’m not sure what sort of impression you have of _this_ , but it ain’t some case of me making her be here.” Frank scooted his chair back and stood up. “If we’re being perfectly honest, I’m the one that’s being made to be here. I have a war I could be out there fighting, a war I tried to run headfirst into, but Karen wouldn’t let me. She didn’t stay away from me.”

Karen’s heart was pounding in her chest so rapidly, she could feel it pulsing in her ears. She was afraid. Not of what he would do, but what he would say. Foggy had kept pushing at him and he was quicker to action than she was. Quicker to anger too.

“Karen makes that war quieter. She makes going out there and culling the city’s criminals a little less satisfying. It scares the shit out of me. I never wanted this, but now that it’s mine, now that Karen is mine, I ain’t letting it go. Someone’s gonna have to pull this out of my cold dead hands.”

Frank’s fists were curled into balls at his side, but she could still see his trigger fingers twitching in response. Karen reached out and brushed her fingers over his hand, looking up at him with complete adoration. What they had was complicated, but it didn’t lessen how real it was for both of them.

“Foggy, I think you may have misjudged this situation.” Matt said, sitting back and crossing his arms across his chest. “I think you’re a better lawyer than jury.” He turned towards Frank and Karen. “I think we both misjudged this.”

“Yeah, well. The damage is already done.” Frank retorted coldly. “I think you both should leave.” He let out a heavy breath, pinching the bridge of his nose “We’ll have you over another time, when tensions haven’t already been high.”

“Probably wise.” Matt muttered, standing up and nodding for Foggy to join him. “Next time, let’s go for beer instead of wine, since he clearly can’t handle it.”

Frank chuckled. “ _Yeah_.” He moved across the apartment to open the door for them, giving Karen a sympathetic smile.

“Text me when you get home safely” Karen offered, rising to her own feet and following them to the door. “Maybe next time we can have burgers and beer.” She suggested, wringing her hands together. Tonight had gone _terribly_ , but she had learned more about the inner workings of Frank’s head. She’d never broached the topic of why he went out less, she figured it was to keep a low profile, but she never imagined she was the cause. She’d hoped, but never assumed.

“Will you actually reply?” Matt teased lightly from the other side of the threshold.

“This time I will.” Karen said with a small smile, taking Frank’s hand and leaning against his side. “I don’t want this friction between us. But Frank’s right. After this morning, this… was a bad idea. _Clearly_.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Let’s hope next time is less trouble.”

“Dinner was delicious.” Matt told them, “Thank you for having us.”

“Next time, I’ll even let you say grace.” Frank taunted, unable to bite his tongue it seemed.

“That’s real kind of you Frank.” Matt laughed, shaking his head. “Have a good night you two.” He turned towards Foggy, “Come on, before you manage to make an ass of yourself again.” He glanced back towards Frank. “I think you scared him speechless.”

“Didn’t do anything.” Frank shrugged, a small smirk on his lips as he shut the door.

“What did you do?” Karen swatted him on the chest playfully.

Frank took her hand, leading her back over to the table. “All I did was lead his gaze over to my gun rack.” He nodded towards it. “Shoulda done it earlier.”

Karen laughed, though the expression didn’t carry to her eyes. “All I want to do now is finish that bottle of wine, maybe open a second one, and sleep for a hundred years.”

“Alright Rip van Karen.” Frank remarked as he started cleaning up the dishes. Karen was still in awe of the fact that domesticity suited him. She wondered if he’d longed for that normalcy when he’d been deployed. Had he looked forward to coming home to a normal life, where his only warzone was dirty diapers and a sink full of dishes? She knew he wasn’t that man anymore. That man died when he got shot in the head. But this man still went through the motions of that life.

Mack whined for attention at Karen’s side as she watched Frank. She knelt down and was showered with doggy-kisses in return for ear scratches. “Frank, do you want to go on a walk with Mack and me? Just around the block, maybe over into the park.”

“It’s late.” Frank said, looking back at her from the sink. “I’ll come with you.”

Karen stroked Mack’s head. “Ready to go on a walk?” She said in the voice she reserved for talking to Mack, amused by how his tail wagged faster at the word _walk_. “

“Let me get my ball cap.”

“Nothing gets my blood pumping more than a guy in a suit and a ball cap.” Karen laughed.

“I don’t wanna run the risk.” Frank told her as he headed into their bedroom to get his ball cap and a gun. Karen knew exactly what he was getting.

“When we get back we can finish of the wine and open the other.” Karen called out to him as she grabbed Mack’s leash and her coat. “I need to destress.”

“I know ways to help you destress.” Frank remarked with no small amount of sass. “Or did I not behave well enough at dinner.”

“ _Oh_. There’s an idea. Holding out on sex when you don’t behave.” Karen laughed brightly. “It’s your lucky day because your bad behavior does things for me.” She grinned, her cheeks as red as her dress. “Come on, before gets any later.”

***

Their walk was completely uneventful. Mack enjoyed wandering around the park, which Karen _convinced_ Frank into exploring. It wasn’t much. A half a block of green, relegated out for several blocks of apartments. There were a few other people walking their dogs, some couples wandering around after dates, and homeless people asleep on benches.

No one tried to gun them down. No one followed them. No one robbed them. Maybe it was because Frank looked a little intimidating in his ball cap, looming beside her like he was her security detail (which in essence he was in situations like that). But he loosened up as it became apparent that they were safe.

When they got home, Karen kicked off her shoes and insisted that Frank loose the jacket and roll up his sleeves. They had a bottle of wine to down together.

“You know, I really love beer, but wine… It gives me this nice warm, tingly feeling.”

“Like you’re numb?”

“ _Mhm_.” Karen pursed her lips before taking another sip. “Let me be numb tonight and forget what a shitshow today was.” She sighed, flopping onto the sofa ungracefully. “I thought Matt would be the problem, not Foggy.”

Frank lifted her legs to sit down on the foot of the sofa, letting them drape over his legs. “I won’t lie. I thought Matt would be the one I was verbally cutting down all night. Guess he’s finally decided he wants the best for you.”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t beat the shit out of you next week.” Karen said bitterly, drinking more of her wine down. “I don’t want to talk about Matt. I want to forget that _that_ mess even exists.” She sighed, nudging him in the stomach with her toe. “I just want to think about you existing.”

Frank snorted. “Ma’am, I do believe that you are drunk.”

“Maybe.” She grinned at him. She really did enjoy how warm and fuzzy she felt. She much preferred the buzz wine gave her to the buzz beer did. “You should drink more.”

He chuckled, giving her a sideways look. “You tryin’ to take advantage of me now?”

“Most definitely.” She laughed loudly, finishing off her glass of wine. The bottle was too far away on the coffee table for her to reach. Karen laid there, staring up at the ceiling for a long time. The silence was nice. So was Frank’s fingers playing over her leg soothingly. “You don’t really feel trapped do you?” She questioned.

“ _Shit_.” Frank muttered. “No, Karen. I don’t feel trapped. That’s not… That’s not how I meant for it to come out. I thought everything else would make that make sense.” He sighed, running his finger through his short hair. “I only meant that…I said it to you before, I was afraid that I was only the monster everyone else sees me as. I killed the bastards that took my family and nothing changed for me. I still had that drive to kill every son of a bitch in this town that does _wrong_. But I’m at war with myself. Because of you, Karen.” She shook his head. “I love you Karen. I love this little life we have. You should have stayed away from me to start with. I ain’t really fit for this sort of life anymore.”

Karen sat up, tucking her legs beneath herself. “You know people say the same sort of stuff about dogs like Mack.”

“You comparing me to a dog now?”

“Hear me out,” Karen said, pressing a finger to his lips. “They say dogs like Mack, dogs that have seen _war_ , that have been trained to fight, to attack… They say they’re not fit for life anymore. You and I both know what those scars on Mack are from. He was used for fighting. He was used for attacking. But the only thing he attacks now are his toys and his food. Sure, we see those little glimmers of his past from time-to-time. But who doesn’t have their past fuck them up from time to time. It’s the same with you. People looked at you, what you had done, and they tried to make it so you’d never live again. And maybe you didn’t want to live again. But you are.”

“You made me want to live again.” Frank admitted, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. “I was pretty content living out there in the shack on a sleeping bag, eating canned shit and junk food. Now look at me. I’m in a damn suit again, helping make dinner, head over heels all over again.” He laughed breathlessly. 

Karen smiled slowly, her eyes searching his face. “I’ll never ask you to stop going out, you know that right? I’ll strongly suggest that you don’t get yourself caught or killed, but… I understand just sitting here waiting for me to come home from work is no life for you. I don’t _want_ to cage you.” She moved to straddle his lap so she could see him better, which was definitely fueled by the wine in her system. She took his cheeks into her hands and kissed him soundly on the lips. “I love you Frank.”

Frank smiled against her lips. One of his hands tangled in her hair as he deepened the kiss, the other slid along her leg, moving beneath the skirt of her dress to rest at her hip. He pulled back from the kiss with a laugh. “Where’d your underwear go?”

Karen thought for a moment, giggling. “I lost them when I went to the bathroom a little bit ago.” She shrugged. “Did I really need them? It was just you and me.” She nipped at his bottom lip.

“Well, we know where you were hoping our wine drinking would go.” Frank growled playfully against her lips.

“Are you complaining?” Karen questioned, grinding down against him. The wine had definitely not had a negative effect on his cock. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

Frank rolled his eyes. “You won’t hear me complaining about getting some from you.” He drawled out, lazily dragging his lips along her jawline.

“I didn’t think so.” Karen breathed out, tugging at the collar of his shirt. “As much as I loved you in this suit, I really want you out of it now.” She whispered, close to his ear. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, skimming over his chest where it was slowly revealed.

Frank let out a low groan as she rocked her hips against him, winding them both up. He jerked at the zipper of her dress, before unclasping her bra so it all came off in one motion.

Karen pushed his shirt down his arms, her hands exploring his bare skin. The last batch of bruises he had, had all turned yellow and were nearly healed. She preferred his skin like this. Nearly free from the signs of his career. “ _Frank_.” She breathed out, leaning in to kiss him again. She ground her hips down against his pants, groaning at the sensation of the fabric rubbing against her sensitive flesh.

Frank pulled away from the kiss, panting out a slur of curse words. He cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. “Fucking gorgeous.” He muttered, leaning down to catch her other breast between his lips.

Karen keened in response, her back arching as she ground herself down against him still. She raked her fingers through his short hair, keeping his mouth at her chest. She shifted a little so she could reach down between them to get his zipper down. She wanted _more_.

Frank let go of her breast with a wet pop, pulling back to lean against the sofa. “You taking the charge of this one?”

Karen bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head. She glanced down at where her fingers were working at his zipper, freeing his cock from his pants. “And you thought you could judge me for going without underwear.” She teased, curling her fingers around his girth, stroking him slowly.

“ _Karen_.” Frank caught her wrist, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t going to tease you _too_ long.” Karen said, jerking her arm out of his hold, grasping at his cock again as she rose up on her knees. She held him steady as she lined herself up, sinking down onto him with little preamble.

Frank grunted out her name, his fingers grasping at her hips. She didn’t need his help finding a rhythm. Her legs were plenty strong enough to rise and fall atop him. Karen liked riding him like this, she liked being in _control_ and she knew he enjoyed it too. He’d mentioned it before, basking in the afterglow of sex with her. He liked _letting go_. She liked it too.

Karen’s fingernails bit into his shoulders, leaving crescent moon shapes on his skin. She couldn’t get over how _good_ it felt to be with him. He was big. He filled her _completely_. She hated getting whimsical about it, but they fit together _really_ well.

He slid his hand from her hip, his thumb brushing over her clit just above where they were joined. Karen swore. She saw stars behind her eyes as she clenched her eyes closed. She was _close_. “Frank. _Frank_.” She panted out, feeling the low coil of her release starting to build.

Karen surged forward and kissed him, cradling his cheek in her hand as she sank into the kiss, giving everything she had to it. Her inner muscles were starting to clench around him, her release was so close she thought she was going to lose her mind if it didn’t hit.    

Frank was unrelenting as he pushed her right over the edge. Karen cried out – far too loudly for anyone living in an apartment (but she didn’t care). Her nails bit into his skin hard enough to draw blood. Frank was right there behind her, her name on his lips as he spilled himself into her. He made the most exquisite face when he came apart.

Karen slumped against his chest, pressing her face into the crook of his neck. “You know… I never really _got_ the whole toe-curling thing but… yep, my toes curled.” She laughed breathlessly against his skin.

Frank chuckled, rubbing his hands over her back. “I’m glad to be of service.” He remarked, his voice a little raw sounding and at least two octaves lower. “I never knew how exhausting entertaining could be.”

Karen snorted. “Well, we had a pretty difficult crowd.” She nuzzled at his throat before pulling back to look at him. “Maybe next time it won’t be so bad.” She brushed her fingers over his temples. “Even if it goes bad, it won’t change this.”

“ _Good_.” Frank turned to kiss her palms. “Wanna go to bed now? I’m wiped.”

“I like that plan.” Karen said with a sleepy grin. “The wine and sex have done me in.”

Frank hauled her up into his arms as he led them down the hall to their bedroom. The dinner might have gone _terribly_ terribly wrong. But she was happy and he was happy and right then, that was all that really mattered. They couldn’t control everything around them, but they could control these little happy moments.


End file.
